A Generic Ninjago OC Story
by webchow
Summary: Here we go. Another generic story about an OC meeting the ninja. This OC, of course, has some destiny to fulfill, or some horseshit like that. This was sorta kinda co-written with my friend Ellie. Also, I would like to apologize if we offend anyone. But, y'know, go read it, if you want.


**Before we get started, I would like to say that this is a very generic story. **  
**One that would most likely take up to 70+ chapters to tell and would ultimately result in a story that's no longer about the canon characters, but about OC's with very generic two-dimensional personalities.**

**….**

**Did I mention poor grammar?**

**Well, that's what it would be, but this is more of an abridged version.**

**I would also like to credit my friend Ellie, who's name is Jayandnyaforever (don't bother looking her up, she really doesn't use Ffn anymore).**

**I would also like to explain where we got this stupid idea. **  
**Ellie and I were facetiming, we decided to read stories we found in really stupid voice. We read a few stories, all of which included OC's, and we found that they were all the same.. **

**Any who, without further ado, a really generic Ninjago OC story:**

* * *

OC was a girl who lived alone. She didn't have friends, or family, or anyone. In fact, everyone made fun of OC for something really pointless. In fact, they made fun of her so much that she ran away from whatever institute she was living in. It was tragic.

OC was a normal girl, or at least, she is at the moment. She has blond hair with pink streaks, and wore a normal hoodie, jeans, and sneakers.

So, one day OC was casually strolling along in a dark, creepy place in the middle of the night. She had no where else to go, but apparently it didn't cross her mind that anywhere was probably better than a dark creepy place in the middle of the night.

Out of the blue, OC heard grunting and fighting and the clashing of weapons. So, she equipped her bow and arrow - did I mention she has a background with the bow? - and jumped into the action with irrational courage. She saw the ninja, of course, fighting the serpentine, of course. She also noticed that the ninja were losing - of course. She shot a few serpentine with her arrows. She didn't kill them, of course. She wasn't a murderer (of course).

Once the serpentine ran, or slithered, off, OC helped the ninja up.

"Thanks," Kai said. "ain't no problem," OC said. Cole looked at her. "what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is OC," stated OC. The ninja nodded.

"where you from, OC?" Asked Jay.

"The streets. I don't have a home. Before you ask, no I don't have family. Also no friends. Also I ran away from whatever institute I was in before because people made fun of me for singing (FORESHADOWING)," she said.

"Oh wow that sucks," Lloyd said.

"yeah. Anyways. Since I have no home, can I stay with you guys?" she asked.

"Well of course. Since we clearly owe you, and you're a mysterious girl we just met, I don't see why not. I mean, even though we don't let just anyone who helped us come live with us, I guess we can make an exception just this one time," Kai said. The ninja all agreed and took OC home with them.

"Who's this?" Wu asked when they arrive.

"This is OC," Cole said. Then they explained everything that happened on their little adventure, of course.

So, within a week, OC has managed to find that she's Cole's long lost sister. SHOCKING.

Then, OC manages to capture Kai's heart. - WOW THAT'S A NEW ONE.

However, OC loves Lloyd. - GOLLY GEE WILLIKERS BATMAN.

Also Zane has a slight crush on OC. - NO WAY.

And she has become BFF's with Nya - I AM EXPRESSING A SURPRISED REACTION

So, after all that goes down, OC finds that she's the ninja of music. Even though that's not a real element, you can't exactly manipulate music the way you can with the other elements, and it's just down right stupid, she's still the ninja of music. Oh, but because she's related to Cole, she also has some of his earth ninjering powers. So she's really the ninja of music and earth. Also, she has a weapon. The silver bow and arrows. Of course they're not actual weapons associated with martial arts, and of course they're silver, not gold, like the others. They have to be silver. Because she's apparently a huge part of saving Ninjago from some great force, or she's suppose to help stop the final battle. I don't know, either one works I guess.

But before she can save the world, Garmadon and the Serpentine cause chaos with the megaweapon.

However, Ellie and I are not very skilled at coming up with generic evil schemes, so we'll go over this part briefly.

So, this is the part where she has to choose between saving Cole, her brother, or saving Lloyd, her love interest. However, she ends up saving both of them because, I don't know, super Mary Sue OC powers activate or whatever.

Then Garmadon and the snakes run away, blah blah blah.

Then the story comes to a close, and I, the author, along with my co-writer, Ellie, write 30 more sequels that are not necessary.

THE END

* * *

**So, how'd you enjoy our bullshit? **

**Normally in the end of the author's notes, people will say something like, "hey I hope you enjoyed. Review and I'll keep going :)" and then they may or may not add, "no flames please". They'll probably also talk about their day or why they took forever to update or.. Something along those lines….**

**However, Ellie and I will not do that..**

**Also, Ellie and I are well aware that we're probably offending some people.**

**We apologize for that.**

**We also would like to say, go ahead and flame us.**

**Well, I'll say that at least. I really don't care. I get it.**

**Just remember, this a really pointless thing to get mad over. We understand that a lot of the generic OC's belong to younger, less mature fans.**

**Also, even though her and I really hate OCxCanon, we completely respect everyone else's opinions.**

**I also personally cannot stand any OC's in general. I would also like to say I respect everyone's decisions and opinions on OC's.**

**But, for the other authors who are getting a little sick of seeing the same damn thing everywhere, I hope this at least brought some laughs, or smirks, or you mentally thinking, "that was sorta funny I guess…".**

**Anyways..**

**Oh! Also, I would like to point out that Ellie and I will most certainly not be writing fifty something sequels. Hah, god no.**

**And, as most authors tend to say, have a good day/night/evening/solar eclipse/whatever. **


End file.
